PACKED!
by sidlelove
Summary: Catherine decided to make Sara do something for work, which turns out to be pretty 'naughty...C/S pairing, Femslash - dont like, dont read please.


**PACKED!!!**

**Ok i was bored at home last night and had this little chat with a friend of mine...who put this scenario in my mind in a very interesting conversation...so i thought i'll just write a story on it. The title kinda is funny huh? still...hehe  
**

**Disclaimer: CSI characters are not mine, they are of CBS and all of them...blah blah...well, ENJOY and REVIEW pls**

* * *

We walked into the lab, moving away from each other slightly so that no one would suspect that something was going on between us. But in fact, lots of things had been going on between Catherine and me for the last 2 months, and it has been the best 60 or so days of my life.

"This is not a good idea Cath," I pointed out to her for the hundredth time since we got into the car.

"Look babe, whether it's a good idea or not, we will find out later," Catherine answered in her seductive voice. "But right now, just shush."

I wanted to argue but I didn't want to catch anyone's attention to us. The problem was that somehow Catherine had convinced me to come to work, packed. I know, the woman makes me do things I have never dreamed of doing. I couldn't even remember what she had said for me to do it, but I do remember what happened after that.

"You know," Catherine stepped closer to me and said in a husky voice. "The thought that your cock is right there is turning me on. I want you so badly just knowing that."

"Oh come on Cath, have a little bit of mercy on me," She knew it's impossible for me to resist when she starts to talk to me like that. "The friction this is having on my clit is enough to arouse me to hell, trust me babe."

"Hmmm," She hummed the way she does it when I lick her neck. "It's so hot knowing that you are wet for me, even now"

"Seriously Cath, stop it," I gulped down a huge lump in my throat as we entered the break room where the guys were watching tv. Catherine chuckled and sat down next to Warrick on the couch.

"Hey girls, wassup?" Greg asked, pouring a cup of coffee for himself. "You ok Sara? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine," I lied. "Didn't have breakfast, that's why."

Just then, Grissom came in with the assignments, saving me from going to any trouble why I didn't have breakfast. If I had to answer that, it would be that I had no time since my sexy, hot girlfriend was hungry for something else.

"Warrick, you're with Catherine…419," Grissom went on. "Nick and Greg, you two are together…B&E and Sara, you're with me. We have two dead bodies to attend to."

"Awesome," I thanked Grissom for giving me something to take my mind off Catherine for a few minutes. And dead bodies were all I needed. "I need to get my jacket before we leave though."

"I'll meet you outside in 5 minutes," Grissom nodded and headed out, with me following his lead. I walked into the locker room and opened my locker, taking out my favorite black jacket.

"Hey you," Catherine's voice hit my ears making me smile involuntarily. How she does that to me, I probably will never know. I turned around to face her, standing at the door way with one of her arms resting on her hips and the other one on the doorframe. She was giving me her best sexy look and I knew she was going to keep my concentration away from work if she kept up with it.

"Hey," I smiled as I slammed my locker shut and leaned on it. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I will say bye to you before we leave," She stepped forward as a hungry tigress approaching her dinner. After stopping inches from me, she put her hands on my waist and pulled me closer to her, pressing our bodies against each other. I mimicked her actions as she placed her soft lips on mine, pushing her tongue into my mouth. She made me moan with her intervention.

But she didn't stop there. Her hands slithered up my body, under my t-shirt and grabbed my breasts. She kissed down my lips and onto my neck, sucking on my flesh as her hands massaged my breasts softly, making it hard for me to breath straight. And just like that, she backed and turned to leave.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Sorry babe, gotta go back to work," She turned her head and winked at me before swaying her hips out of the locker room. I watched as every bit of her disappeared out of my sight. I sat down on the bench, annoyed and very much aroused.

"That woman will be the death of me one day," I shook my head with a chuckle, while putting on my jacket. I opened my locker once again and checked my face from the little mirror hanging on the door. She had left a clear neck on my neck, just below the earlobe and seeing it made me grin like a teenager who had got her first ever hickey.

I just closed the locker door and raised my jacket a little to cover the little present from my baby when Greg poked his head into the locker room.

"Hey Sar, Grissom's waiting for you outside," He smiled.

"Oh ok, I'm just heading there," I grabbed followed him out of the locker room. "Why are you still here?"

"Nick is getting some more coffee before we head off," He explained as we walked side by side down the very quiet hallways of the lab. "What have you been up to these days? I barely hear from you now."

"Have been busy," I shrugged, with a pint of red appearing on my cheeks. Greg looked at my face and at once he knew that I was hiding something.

"Wait a minute, is that a blush I see?" Greg stepped in front of me, walking backwards when I didn't stop walking. "You are hiding something from me Sidle, spit it out."

"No way, find it out yourself," I chuckled and my hand involuntarily caressed my neck where Catherine was sucking on just minutes ago.

"Come on, tell me…hey, is that a…" He pointed to my neck as I quickly covered it by my jacket. Fortunately for me, Nick had just appeared from the end of the hallway, rescuing me from Greg's awkward interrogation.

"Let's go Greg," He called to Greg who frowned at me.

"Don't think I won't come after you cause of that," He pointed to my neck again, making me blush again. "Either way, I'm glad you're happy, with whoever you are with."

"Thanks Greg," I nodded at him as he hurried to a very impatient looking Nick. After a few minutes, I was driving me and Grissom to a cheap motel at the outskirts of Vegas which was out crime scene.

* * *

After what felt like ages, I stepped into the lab again, with my hands filled with evidence bags including my kit and my camera. I dumped all the samples me and Grissom collected from the motel room to Trace and DNA, making Wendy groan with frustration and Hodges making 'wonderful' remarks about my hair, which apparently looked a bit fluffy.

With no luck of shutting him up, I headed to my favorite layout room to examine the rest of the items in the bags along with the pictures. After setting to download the pictures from the camera to my laptop, I sat down in the chair and rested my head on the table. It had been a hard day, all the driving, the crime scene, dealing with Grissom's comments and let's not forget, the torment Catherine had put me in for the whole day. With a loud sigh, I checked whether the transfer was complete but it seems I had another minute to waste yet.

"I swear we need better RAMS for these damn laptops," I knocked on my laptop softly, unaware that I was being watched.

"You should put that in the suggestion box that's been put up near Ecklie's office," Greg's cheery voice came from the door way. I saw that he was holding two cups of coffee which made me feel a bit calm. He handed me my mug and sat down next to me. "Thought you might need some caffeine before going on."

"Thanks," I thanked him genuinely before sipping some of Greg's famous Blue Hawaiian.

"So, you're seriously not gonna tell me about your active social life?" Greg asked, watching directly at me.

"Why do you want to know Greg?" I raised an eyebrow, not taking my eyes off the laptop.

"Coz we are friends," Greg raised his shoulder and said in a 'duh' kind way. "Come on, you used to tell me stuff. What happened now?"

I turned to face him who was wearing a hurt look in his eyes. "Oh fine….but you gotta promise you won't tell anyone else, ok? And if I find out you did tell anyone, I am going to tell everyone in the lab the actual age you lost your virginity, I swear."

"You don't have to threaten me," Greg shifted uneasily in his chair. "I won't tell anyone, you know that."

"Well, I kinda am dating," I didn't do justice to my relationship with Catherine by saying that, but nothing else came to my mind at that moment.

"I know that much," Greg rolled his eyes. "With who is the main question."

"Well, it's someone I have been having my eye on for quite some time now," I hinted him. "And it's someone from work. Wanna guess?"

Greg put on his thinking face, which if you ask me is the cutest look he had got. "Hmm…can't be Nick or Warrick coz they are both more of brother type to you. And it can't be me coz I didn't give you that hickey." He chuckled and went back to guessing. "Grissom?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't like him that way," I snapped at him. "I just adore his intelligence."

"Fine, fine don't jump on me," Greg smiled. "Wait, male or female?"

"Female," I smiled at him, making his grin bigger. The first time I told him that I was into girls was apparently one of the happiest and saddest moments of his life. Happy, because it was simply hot and sad, because he will never be able to get into my pants.

"OOOOOOOH…SOFIA!" He jumped in enthusiasm.

"When have I ever shown an interest in her?" I wondered whether I have been somehow, without knowing sending some kinda vibe towards the detective which was visible to only Greg.

"Oh, probably not her then," Greg sat down again. "Can't be Catherine coz you guys are always biting each other's heads off, so gotta be Wendy."

"Ummm…NO," I shook his head with a satisfied grin when he crossed off Catherine from the list. It showed that no one in the lab even suspected or would even think that we both will hook up, making things a lot easier for us to keep put little thing a secret.

"Oh come on, she's HOT," Greg exclaimed. True, Wendy was hot but she wasn't my type. And to what I saw in the bar three nights earlier, she was more Sophia's type since they had their tongues down each other's throat.

"Not my type," I sipped some of my coffee again. "And she's not the hottest chick in the lab, that would be my girl and only her."

"Ok, I give up," Greg dropped his shoulders. "Who is it?"

"Cath," I stated calmly making Greg almost fall off the chair.

"WHAT?" He made himself comfortable in the chair again before he spoke. "Cath as in Catherine? Catherine Willows? Our supervisor Catherine Willows? Lindsey's mom Catherine willows?"

"Yes, all that in one is my Catherine Willows," I nodded with a smile.

"But how? I thought you guys hated each other," Greg scratched his head uneasily. "When? How long has it been? Are you two serious? Has things gone to the bedroom yet? Is Linds ok with it?"

"Whoa, whoa, give a girl time to breathe Greg," I joked as he poured all his questions on me. "It has been 2 months, and we are very serious yes. Linds is happy that I get to hang around with her more and I will just leave the bedroom part aside." I winked at him.

"Oh man, that's so hot," Greg smiled. "How's the sex?"

"Greg, you know I won't tell you that right?" I gave him a stern look.

"I know," Greg chuckled. "Just…."

He was cut short by Nick's intervention into the room. "Greg, can you get the autopsy report from Doc Robbins and come see me in the lab? I think I got something for our case." He informed before turning to leave. "Oh, almost forgot. Cath's looking for you Sara."

"She is?" I got up and put all the evidence back in the box. "W/here is she?"

"Don't know, think in her office," He shrugged. "Greg, now ok"

"Righto Nick," Greg saluted him and stood up with his coffee mug. I was just about to head out when Greg held me by the arm and stopped me. "You happy right?"

"Of course," I looked at him confused.

"Good," He smiled. "I'm glad you two have each other."

"Thanks Greg," I hugged the younger boy before stepping out. "If you tell anyone…."

"Don't worry," Greg cut me short. "My lips are sealed."

With that, he headed to the coroner's office as I locked the room leaving the evidence inside. Thinking that it would be wise to start the search for Catherine from her office, I headed off there.

"Cath?" I knocked on the door and peeked inside to see her sitting behind her desk, wearing her glasses and doing some paperwork. I always loved when she wore her glasses, it suited her well.

"Oh hey, come on in," She put the paperwork away and took off her glasses, watching me walk into the room after closing the door behind me. I sat down at the other side of the table and leaned back on the chair.

"Nick said you were looking for me," I smiled at her, staring into her deep twinkling blue eyes. "Something wrong?"

"No, just give me a minute ok?" She got up, with a file in her hand. "I need to put this in the shelf first."

"Sure," I helped myself to one of the case files laying on her table, going through the details with utter concentration. Suddenly, I felt her hands on my shoulders, sliding down my neck and on my breasts, with her mouth over y ears.

"Stand up," she purred into my ears with a bite on my earlobe. I obeyed her and stood up, still with my back to her. But she furiously turned me to face her and crashed her lips on mine, forcefully sucking on my lower lip. I held her waist, kissing her back, tasting the hints of coffee and mint from her mouth.

"Whammm are…mmmm….ymmmm…you doimmmm," I tried to ask her in between all the kisses.

"I can't wait any longer," She hissed onto my lips, biting on my lower lips, clearly leaving a mark. "I want to feel your cock inside me baby."

Her hands slid down my body, undoing my pants and pulling them down as she slowly dropped down on her knees, fixing her eyes on her target. She licked her red lips and took my cock in her hand with a hungry look. She looked up, locking her eyes with mine and smiling slyly. I grinned at her and ran my fingers through her soft hair as I watched the cock disappear in between her delicious lips. Just imagining how that must feel like sent shivers up my spine.

I held her head in place as she sucked my cock and with a pop her lips separated from it. She licked her way up my body, stopping at my lips kissing me tenderly. She took off my jacket and the t-shirt off my body, throwing it on the floor as if we were in our bedroom. My bra had a fate same as them.

"What if someone comes in?" I looked into her eyes, and I swear her pupils were dilated as never before.

"I locked the door," She smiled seductively, kissing me yet again. That was enough to encourage me. I held her waist and switched places so that she was now leaning on her table. I hastily unbuttoned her white shirt which looked very hot on her, but it just had to go. Our lips were glued to each other's and only withdrew just to breathe. Her bra shortly joined her shirt and all my clothes which were scattered in her office. I took hold of her nipples and flicked them, making her moan in my mouth.

"Oh baby…," She purred into my mouth, making me almost come with her sexiness. I lowered my hand to undo her pants, totally forgotten of the fact that she was wearing a skirt, a sexy black paneled skirt which stopped right on top of her knees. With a kiddish grin on my face, I lifted her skirt, running my hand over nothing but her bare ass. Then it hit me, she was wearing a thong. How sexy is my girlfriend!

"What?" She asked, because I was grinning like an idiot.

"You are so fucking sexy," I cupped her face. And with an 'order' kind of tone I whispered. "Turn around."

"Huh?" Catherine looked at me with confusion. Without answering, I held her shoulders and turned her around, forcing her to bent over the table. She held the table and granted me access by spreading her legs slightly. I bent down over her, touching our bodies together as I ran my tongue from her neck and down her spine as I drop on my knees. I threw her skirt over my head and pulled her very sexy lacy thong down her legs.

I could smell her musky aroma from where I was sitting, and boy was it turning me on. Soon enough, my tongue met with her opening which was wet, very very wet. Her juices filled my thirsty mouth and her moans increased and became louder with every lick of mine. Hoping that no one realizes what we were doing in the office, I got up to my feet and turned her around to face me. She was flushed and eyes were filled with lust.

"Sit down," I told her, a bit stern that I usually do. But from the look on her face, I knew she liked it. "Now."

She sat down on the table, brushing the paperwork aside and smiled at me, spreading her legs more apart making me almost drool. At that point, she made all those porn stars look like trolls. I kissed her again, with more force and grabbed her breasts, flicking her nipples in between my fingers. The room was filled with the smell of Catherine and hushed moans coming from her. I replaced my fingers with my mouth, sucking on her hardened nipples as her hand guided my head. Taking my hand off her breasts, I replaced them in between her legs, feeling just how wet she was.

"Wow Cat, you're so wet," I took my mouth off her nipples, looking up to see that her head was thrown back with pleasure. With a smug smile on my face I kissed her again, positioning my cock in between her legs and looking at her closed eyes.

I wanted to enjoy every second of what was about to come. Nibbling on her lower lip, I inserted the tip of the dildo in her opening, making her flinch with the intervention. I couldn't help but smile at the frown I received when I took it out of her.

"Please baby…I need you," She mumbled into my mouth.

"Need me to do this?" I pushed the cock into her again, a bit more than the last time still not completely.

"Oh Sara yeah," She hissed into my mouth. "No..please…fuck me." She practically begged when I took it out of her again. Placing one of my hands on her back and the other on her waist, I fully entered her making her scream. Yes, scream…in the Las Vegas crime lab. Quickly, I placed my hand on her mouth, quieting her as her voice didn't lower when I kept thrusting into her.

"Shh baby," I whispered into her ear. "You're gonna get us into trouble."

"Can't help it when you're fucking me like that," She sighed as I maintained my pace. I kept my hand on her mouth, just to be cautious. She started to bite the side of my hand seductively as she tried to control herself. But I knew she was close to her orgasm, and I wanted her to enjoy it. Risking it, I increased my pace, making her bent backwards with pleasure, still biting my hand hard.

One of her hands was gripping my shoulder so hard that it hurt me, but I didn't care. I was in as much pleasure as she was. Her fingers were wrapped around my nipples, flicking them painfully as I fucked her. Her eyes were closed, her hair thrown back and her chests heaved upwards. She looked so sexy. With a slight hesitation, I pushed her up so that she was now sitting on the middle of the table, with me inside and on top of her.

I laid her down horizontally on the table and adjusted my cock inside her again before I continued to fuck her in the same rhythm I had earlier. Her hip rocked against my cock as she kept along with my thrusts. Her hands were on my back, with her fingernails dug deep into my flesh. Her moans were hushed, yet loud enough for people who pass by the office to hear. It looked as if she didn't even care about anything else at the moment.

With one hand levering me, I placed the other hand in between her legs, playing with her erected clit which made her grit her teeth, in order to suppress her scream. I kept fucking her fast, with my fingers teasing her clit clearly throwing her off the edge. I felt her thighs tighten around my body and her grip on my back tightened. To make things better, I put one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking them hardly, without any delay, she reached her orgasm with a suppressed moan.

It took her a while to calm down and catch her breath. I waited for her to gain back control over herself and grinned at her when she opened her eyes finally.

"Hey…you ok?" I placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Baby I feel great," Catherine chuckled, wrapping her arms around me. "Not I need to make you feel great."

"Why don't you hold onto that thought until we get home?" I suggested as I didn't want us to get caught like this, naked on Catherine's table, with me still inside her.

"No, come on babe," She pouted her lips.

"Cath, I swear I want to come right here and right now, but we both need to get back to work," I explained to her, with a kiss on her lips again. "Come on."

I lifted my hips, taking the dildo out of her, and involuntarily arousing her more. She looked straight into my eyes before locking our lips together in a tender kiss.

"I love you," She mumbled on my lips.

"I love you too sweetheart," I smiled into our kiss.

We both got off the table and I took off the strap on.

"Why are you taking it off?" Catherine asked, gathering out clothes from all over the room.

"I'm pretty horny right now and it's not gonna help anything," I shrugged. "Can you keep it in your drawer till we go home?"

"Ok," She put it in the drawer and locked it carefully before she took her thong and slid in to them. I dressed up quite quickly and watched her get back into her clothes. The skirt looked pretty good on her.

"Why don't you wear more skirts?" I asked, folding my arms over my stomach and leaning on the cupboard. She looked at me with a confused smirk while buttoning her shirt. "You look sexy as hell in them."

Catherine blushed beet red and turned around, tucking her shirt n her skirt. I headed to her, hugging her from behind and kissing her flushed cheek.

"I can't wait to get home," I admitted to her.

"Me neither," She turned around and kissed me. "Oh, umm…there's a mark on your lip."

"Your bite mark?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly where it was.

"Sorry babe," Catherine hugged me. "I got carried away."

"Do you hear me complaining?" I placed a kiss on top of her forehead before letting go of her. "Let's go now, Grissom would be looking for me now."

"Warrick must be worried too," Catherine brushed her hair before sighing heavily. "I'll see you later then."

"Yes you will," I placed a quick kiss on her lips before heading towards the door, with her closely behind me. I straightened my hair and jacket before opening the door and stepping out. "Bye."

I smiled at Catherine turned around to leave but the person standing in front of me stopped me at my tracks, making Catherine bump on to me.

"The hell Sar…" She started to complain but her words disappeared somewhere when she saw him as well.

There stood Gil Grissom, with a horrified and questioning look on his face, staring at us as if we were some kind of suspects brought in for interrogation. It made Catherine chuckle and made me smile nervously. With a shrug, we both went our own way, leaving Grissom with his thoughts, letting him absorb what he had just found out.

* * *

**Ok...let me know what ya'll think :) **

**thanks for giving ur time for this story **


End file.
